Kitto Yama wa Dekiru
by Lien Lie
Summary: Masalah-masalah berat selalu datang menerpa, membuat kehidupan serasa berat. Namun itu bukanlah penghalang, seperti pasir yang dikumpulkan sekuat tenaga, kita dapat membuat gunung, seperti usaha yang kita kumpulkan, dapat membuat impian sebesar gunung/ Gaje, typo, don't read


**Kitto Yama wa Dekiru  
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship  
Rate: K+  
Main Chara: Sendou Aichi, Tokura Misaki, Kai Toshiki, Suzugamori Ren, Tetsu, Sharlene-Jillian Chen, Souryuu Leon, Naitou Daigo, Tatsunagi Takuto  
Disclaimer: Anime: Bushiroad, Song: AKB48 (Tenohiro ga Kataru Koto)  
****Warning: Ada yang masa lalunya sesuai kenyataan, ada yang ngarang sendiri, typo, dll**

* * *

_sugita toki mo wasureru kurai_

Tokura Misaki hanya bisa menangis, melihat mobil-mobil yang rusak. Berkali-kali meneriaki kedua orangtuanya. Tragis, orangtuanya tewas. Misaki dulu selalu tersenyum. Anak yang sangat manis dan ceria. Namun sekarang, tidak ada lagi senyuman pada dirinya. Setiap hari menangis, menangis dan menangis. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia terus menangis, hingga akhirnya, ia pun menghentikan tangis yang sia-sia itu. Ia pun meninggalkan sifat cengengnya dan berusaha kuat. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menangis lagi, walau pun saat ini, senyumannya hilang…

_Ano sora yori ningen wa  
CHIPPOKE dakedo umarekawareru yo_

Kai menatap kosong peti mati kedua orangtuanya. Orang-orang bubar, namun Kai masih diam di tempat. Ia ingin sekali menangisi keduanya, namun ia ingin juga terlihat kuat di depan kedua orangtuanya, walau mereka sudah tiada. Mendapatkan harta warisan tidak ada artinya baginya,tanpa kehangatan yang orangtuanya berikan. Mereka pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sendirian, ia sendirian tanpa sentuhan hangat orangtua. Dulu, ia populer di sekolah. Ia ramah, rajin, pintar dan ceria. Tapi, ia tidak lagi ceria dan ramah seperti dulu. Perginya kedua orangtuanya membuat perubahan dalam hidupnya. Dingin, sifatnya sangat dingin dan cuek…

_me mae ni aru mirai no suna wo__  
__sotto kakiatsumeyou no_

Ren tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan hangatnya cinta ibu. Ibunya meninggalkannya karena sakit. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita cantik. Ren berpikir, wanita itu sama dengan ibunya dahulu, sayangnya, itu harapan yang cepat lupus. Ayah Ren selalu bekerja dan pulang malam. Ibunya menyiksanya, memarahinya, mencaci-maki dan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata kutuk. Ren selalu diperlakukan layaknya pembantu. Ia dipaksa membersihkan rumah hingga benar-benar bersih, saat sang ayah pulang, ibunya mengaku ialah yang melakukannya. Ren tidak berani melapor. Tidak pernah ia diberi makan oleh sang ibu. Ia selalu memasak sendiri secara diam-diam. Jika ketahuan memasak, ia akan dituduh mencuri bahan-bahan dapur. Ren tahu sakitnya hal itu, namun ia berusaha keras menyembunyikannya dibalik sifat telmi dan linglungnya. Walaupun masih diperlakukan kasar Ren tetap menyayangi ibu tirinya…

_sukoshi zutsu tsumiagereba ii_

Hal yang dibenci Tetsu ialah hari libur dan pulang sekolah. Setiap kali ia melihat dua pasang sepatu, sepatu ayah dan sepati ibu, ia akan membalikkan badan, menunggu di taman untuk beberapa saat. Jika ada halangan, ia mengurung diri di kamar, menutup dua telinga agar tidak mendengar, namun sayangnya gagal. Ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar, mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, saling memaki dan mengutuk. Ia selalu melihat pemandangan itu. Ditambah lagi, di sekolahnya ada banyak kekerasan. Ia pun terpengaruh, mulai lebih sering berkelahi satu sama lain, sangat jarang pulang ke rumah maupun pergi ke sekolah. Dalam hidupnya, menghajar orang lain lebih menyenangkan…

_nandomo sashidashite_

Tiba di rumah, Aichi masuk ke kamar dan mengurung diri tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Duduk meringkuk di balik pintu. Memar, luka, dan bahkan hingga ada luka yang mau membusuk karena luka itu belum sembuh namun kembali dilukai lagi. Ia tidak ingin mengobatinya. Ia tahu, pasti percuma, karena esok ia akan dihajar lagi. Dalam hati ia berharap, Daigo masih ada di sisinya. Orangtuanya meninggal, ibunya dibunuh sang ayah, dan ayahnya dihukum mati. Ia dan kakaknya diadobsi keluarga yang berbeda. Aichi tidak pernah tersenyum. Buku-bukunya tidak pernah rapi. Sobekan dan coretan berisi kata-kata kasar menghiasi buku catatannya. Mejanya tidak pernah sebersih milik teman-temannya. Rambut dan pakaiannya tidak pernah rapi, habis teracak dan bukti penindasan dalam dirinya. Ia selalu berbuat baik, namun perbuatannya tidak dibalas. Cobaan bunuh diri sudah ia lakukan dan gagal, namun teman-temannya yang mengetahui hal itu malah terus menyumpahinya mati. Aichi hanya menatap kebahagian teman-teman seumurannya dari jauh. Dalam hati ia menangis, apakah suatu saat ia bisa tertawa dan berteman secara normal seperti mereka…? Atau bahkan selama hidupnya ia lalui dengan hidup tertindas…?

_me no mae ni aru mirai no suna wo__  
__sotto kakiatsumeyou_

Daigo menatap keluar jendela di kamarnya. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah adiknya baik-baik saja tanpanya? Daigo ingin sekali bertemu, namun karena ia diadopsi oleh keluarga terpandang dan Aichi diadopsi keluarga sederhana, orangtua angkatnya tidak pernah mengizinkan mereka bertemu. Bagi mereka, itu bisa mempengaruhi tingkah lakunya. Orang kaya harus bisa bersikap layaknya bangsawan dan menjaga tata krama serta sopan santun. Mereka yang berada di bawah tidak bisa melakukannya. Namun bagi Daigo itu semua salah. Daigo tidak memiliki kebebasan yang cukup. Ia dituntut menjadi perwaris berikutnya dan dipaksa melupakan sang adik selamanya. Daigo tahu itu tidak mungkin, ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan satu-satunya harta berharganya dan Daigo dengan sabar menantikan saatnya…

_yume wa itsumo hitori de mihajimeru mono_

Jillian, Sharlene, dan Leon menyukai buku. Pulau Klan Souryuu yang kecil hanya bisa menyediakan sedikt buku, namun itu memuaskan mereka. Buku itu berisi indahnya dunia luar. Bioskop, taman, game center, pasar malam, makanan dan minuman, tempat belanja, pakaian, dan semua yang tidak ada di tempat itu. Berkali-kali mereka berharap bisa ke sana, namun itu mustahil. Setiap hari mereka hanya bisa berkhayal dirinya ada di sana, walau itu hanya mimpi belaka. Permainan seperti bola dari karet, mainan-mainan seperti mobil-mobilan dengan remote control, boneka-bonea lucu dan cantik yang disertai pakaian-pakaian indah, sepeda dengan berbagai model, dan mainan umum lainnya tidak bisa mereka sentuh. Hanya bola dari rumput, boneka jahitan yang sangat sederhana, serta kapal-kapalan dari kayu, daun dan kertas, itulah mainan mereka. Ingin mereka bisa mewujudkan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Setidaknya, sekali seumur hidup, mereka bisa merasakannya, walau mereka tahu, hal itu mustahil untuk Klan terbuang seperti mereka…

_Sono suno wo gyutto nigitte miyou  
Kotoba yori mo saki ni…_

Seorang Tatsunagi Takuto tahu, ia tidak bisa hidup normal seperti anak seumurannya. Tinggi badannya tidak bisa bertambah, teman-temannya menertawakannya dan orangtuanya tidak peduli padanya. Takuto ingin menjadi orang yang sukses sebagai bukti bahwa ia yang cacat fisik pun bisa, namun tidak ada satupun dukungan. Tawaan dan sindirian yang bisa ia dapatkan. Takuto hanya menutup mata untuk tidak melihat mata yang meremehkannya, menutup telinga untuk tidak mendengarkan sindirian mereka, menutup mulut untuk tidak membalas mereka dengan kata kasar. Belajar, belajar, dan belajar terus ada pada dirinya. Ia ingin menjadi sukses suatu saat nanti, walau pun hatinya iri melihat teman sebayanya bebas dari cacat dan bisa bermain bebas serta optimis pada masa depannya. Apakah ia bisa sukses seperti impiannya…?

* * *

_sugita toki mo wasureru kurai__  
__ima yaritai koto yareba ii_

Misaki sadar, orangtuanya tidak berharap ia seperti itu. Walau tidak seceria dulu, Misaki akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, bergaul sebagai mana anak seumurannya, dan bagaikan kakak untuk teman-temanna yang lebih muda darinya. Misaki belajar menerima kenyataan. Ia tahu orangtuanya sudah tiada, namun ia percaya orangtuanya melihatnya dari atas langit itu. Ia tidak sebatang kara. Shin masih ada di sisinya, membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang, layaknya anak sendiri. Teman-temannya yang mendukungnya, itulah warna-warna harinya. Baginya, tidak ada gunanya bersedih karena masa lalu. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, ia akan berusaha pada hari ini dan membuat perubahan indah pada hari esok.

_Soredemo boku wa kono tenohira  
Nandomo sashidashite_

Kai tahu ia tidak sendirian, namun Kai tidak bisa memanjakan orang lain. Ia selalu berkata kasar, namun dibalik duri itu, pasti ada bunga mawar yang indah. Kata-kata kasarnya bukan hanya sekedar kata, tetapi maknanya cukup dalam. Ia tidak bisa memberikan motivasi lewat mulutnya secara baik dan baginya mulut yang manis belum tentu bisa memberi inspirasi. Lewat perkataannya, banyak yang mulai termakan kata motiasinya dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Kai berharap, orangtuanya bisa melihatnya. Melihat dirinya yang bisa membuat orang-orang pesimis menjadi optimis, kesedihan dilalui dengan cepat. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap langit, membalas senyuman orangtuanya dari sana.

_yubi wo ookiku hirogete__  
__nani ka ga koboreteku_

Ren tahu tidak semua orang menyayanginya, namun ia berusaha menjadi kuat. Biarlah ia hidup tersiksa di rumah, asalkan ia memiliki teman yang sudah menemani harinya. Ia tahu, di mana ada gelap, di situ pasti ada terang. Ren berusaha kuat. Almarhum ibunya pasti selalu mendukungnya. Doa-doa yang pernah Ren dengar semasa beliau masih hidup, berisi permintaan untuk menjadikannya kuat dalam melewati cobaannya. Ren ingin bisa mengabulkannya. Biarlah ayahnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tetapi, asalkan ia masih kuat untuk berdiri dengan dua kakinya, ia akan berusaha melewati cobaan yang ada. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena sudah mengaruniakan ia seorang ibu yang baik seumur hidupnya.

_tenohira ga kataru koto_

Tetsu berhenti berkelahi. Ia menemani Ren, orang pertama yang membawanya keluar dari jalan yang salah lewat genggaman tangannya. Berkat itu, ia berani menghentikan pertengkaran orangtuanya dan berharap mereka bisa berdamai dan ternyata pertengkaran itu bisa berhenti. Walau mereka memutuskan untuk _broken home_, namun Tetsu tetap menyayangi keduanya. Lewat hal itu, akan akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga teman-temannya. Walau tangannya patah dan kakinya retak menghalanginya, ia akan tetap berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Karena, genggaman hangat teman-temannya ialah harta berharganya sampai akhir hidupnya.

_Hitorikiri wa itsumo minna de tasukeau mono  
Sono tenohira wa ikutsu mo areba, kitto yama wa dekiru_

Semejak bertemu Kai, Aichi berusaha menjadi kuat. Aichi sadar, ia tidak boleh tergantung pada kakaknya, karena hal itu hanya membuatnya secara tidak langsung melukai sang kakak. Aichi berusaha tegar, kuat, dan bisa membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi dipandang sebelah mata. Aichi berlahan menerima keluarga angkatnya dan menjalani hidup bersama mereka. Aichi tidak akan lagi mengurung diri di kamar, ia berjanji pada diri sendiri, pada orangtuanya di surga, pada kakaknya dan pada semua teman-temannya, bahkan ia bisa menjadi kuat. Ia kuat dan mampu melindungi kebahagiaan mereka semua. Walau badai menerpanya, asalkan mereka tersenyum, Aichi pasti bisa menaklukkan.

_Tenohira de tsukameru mono nante  
Takaga shireteru_

Daigo tahu ia tidak bisa terus diperlakukan secara ketat. Dengan berani, ia menentang aturan dalam keluarga angkatnya, di mana mereka hanya memandang mereka yang berada di bawah dengan sebelah mata. Daigo ingin membuktikan bahwa tidak semua orang itu buruk. Justru mereka yan hidup sederhana bahkan miskin jauh lebih kuat dari bangsawan. Anak-anak yatim di bawah umur rela berada di bawah panasnya matahari demi mendapatkan uang dengan berjualan koran, orang-orang yang sudah tua rela terus bekerja demi keluarga walau tahu umur mereka tidak akan lama lagi. Mereka menjual barang-barang sederhana, memulung, mengamen, bahkan terpaksa mencuri demi keluarganya yang berharga. Mata keluarganya terbuka, dan kini bisa menerima kaum yang berada di bawah. Daigo tahu, bahwa harta bukanlah tembok pemisah mereka, karena, semua manusia itu sama. Sama-sama hidup, sama-sama merasakan panas dan dinginnya suhu, sama-sama memiliki harta berharga, yaitu keluarga…

_yume wa itsumo hitori de mihajimeru mono__  
__sugita toki mo wasureru kurai_

Leon, Jillian dan Sharlene tidak bisa berdiam diri. Mereka yakin, pasti bisa mewujudkan mimpi mereka menjadi kenyataan. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan izin untuk keluar dari pulau. Walau banyak kesulitan karena ada banyak hal yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, namun mereka tetap berusaha beradaptasi, karena sudah sekian lama mereka hanya bisa bermimpi, kini mereka bisa merasakannya. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti, mereka bisa membawa anak-anak di Klan Souryuu yang ingin melihat dunia luar secara langsung, bukan sekedar mimpi belaka

_kitto yama wa dekiru_

Takuto terus berusaha optimis. Ia terus menutup matanya agar tidak tersakiti oleh tatapan remeh, terus menutup telinga menghindari kata-kata ejek dari orang-orang, dan terus menutup mulutnya agar tidak segera membalas, dan hasilnya tidak sia-sia. Ia benar-benar sukses dan mampu mendirikan Tatsunagi Corporation. Tidak ada lagi yang meremehkannya dan ia mampu memberikan bukti bahwa ia bisa. Takuto memaafkan mereka, bahkan secara tidak langsung memberikan motivasi, bahwa ia yang biasa bisa menjadi luar biasa. Takuto berharap, orang lain yang merasa berbeda bisa seperti dirinya, menerima kenyataan dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Baginya, hidup itu tidak bisa di lalui jika hanya melihat, mendengar, dan berkata-kata, tetapi juga melewati perbuatan nyata.

**END**

FICnya gaje kan? Ini sebenarnya lyricsnya emang acak dan Author pusing ngetiknya jadi mingkin ada yg ga nyambung sama lyricsnya. Lagu ini baru Author dengar dan pas Author liat videonya Author smpai mau nangis, akhirnya download dan di-copy ke HP, lalu didengerin sambil berimajinasin dan kepikiran FIC ini. Saking semangatnya sehari selesai. Maaf ya kalau gaje, typo, lirik ganyambung, dll. RnR?


End file.
